The Girl Who Lived
by RachhBee
Summary: AU. The girl who lived. This story is based off of Harry Potter. There will be some original but mostly Castle characters. This story follows Kate and her friends journey through that magical school of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**This a new series I decided to start since my other story really had no one who liked it.**

**I recently watched Harry Potter and I got inspired.**

**Basically this story is going to start out the same as Harry Potter initially but then I am going to stray from the original once we meet the main characters. I will keep the some characters in Harry Potter but then others I will replace. **

**They start out all around 11-12 years old. **

**QUESTION: After I set up the story would anyone oppose to have their life fast forward till like they are 16?**

**CHAPTER ONE **

Kate Beckett has grew up a not so easy life. Her mother and father were murdered when she was just a baby. Many do not know how she survived with just a scar to tell the tale. The man who killed her parents was the most dreaded thing in the Wizard world. The scar he left was in the shape of a lighting bolt, few ever see the scar since it's located where her bangs fall. Kate didn't know about the magic in the world that existed. Since her parents were taken from her she had jumped foster to foster home, since her parents really had no family.

Kate was abruptly woken up by someone hitting a pan a little too obnoxiously. Her hands covered her ears and she heard a muffled, "WAKE UP! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP." She sighed she rolled out of bed. Kate headed downstairs with the other children to the meal hall where they were served breakfast. Breakfast was a stretch on what to call it, it was reheated slump of meat and other assortment of foods with some stale bread on the side, delicious. .

Everyone was seated at the table Kate then began to pick at her food when their foster mother walked in carrying a single letter.

"Katherine this came for you."

She looked up seeing the letter in her hand. She has never received mail in her life. Kate walked up to her and slowly and grabbed the letter. Beckett sat back in her chair she shoved the letter into her pocket and continued to pick at the "food" on her plate. All eyes were on her as she ate, all curious to what the letter said. Kate didn't look up feeling the stares from the others.

"Have y'all never seen a letter before?" Their foster mothered hollered. That got everyone looking back at their own plates. "That's what I thought." She then began to hangout assignment for the day.

Later that night when they all returned to the sleeping room after a long day of work. When Kate was sure everyone was asleep she pulled out the letter. She sat in the moonlight and got her first real glance at the letter.

No one knew where she lived so that piqued her interest to where this letter came from.

She flipped the letter over and examined the odd seal. There was no return address, another odd aspect about this mysterious letter. She glanced around to make sure no unwanted eyes were watching. She opened the letter and it read:

Dear Ms. Beckett,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Her hands started to sweat. 'What does all of this mean'. She reread the letter and she was nothing but puzzled. Witchcraft? Wizardry? What was this about an owl? She looked at the second page and there was a uniform list and other supplies. This was no back to school list it had things like a wand, cauldron, and a spell book. Was this some sick joke she wondered. She knows no one who would pull a joke on her. She decided that the letter was some weird occurance and put it under her mattress where no one else would find it.

September 1st

On a cool September morning Kate got up pretty early and took a trip to the library to try and find some of the books that were on the list to buy. She hasn't stopped thinking about that letter since the day she got it. Kate was a regular to her public library on her weekends off that's where she spent most of her time. She went to one of the computers and began looking up the first book. When she has reached the end of the list none of the books came up. Kate wondered how out of all of those books none of them showed up in the search engine. After a while of thinking she felt a strange presence like someone was watching her. Kate abruptly looked up and saw a strange man staring at her then went back to his book. Kate felt uneasy with this but she rolled her eyes and began typing on the computer trying to find more information about this Hogwarts place.

Then the man approached Kate and took a seat near her.

"Hello Kate my name is Roy Montgomery." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Kate looked at him wearily. "How do you know who I am?" She said eyeing his extended hand.

Roy lowered his hand he should have known she would be a tough one. "I knew your parents Kate. I went to school with them, now I am here to tell you about Hogwarts."

Kate perked up with that. "Hogwarts?" She shouted a little too loud that the librarian had to shush them, "How do you know about Hogwarts?" Now she was ready to listen.

"Well I was sent to give you a letter but your foster parent turned me away insisting I can not speak to you, but I have my ways and I knew you would be here."

THANKS FOR READING.

Don't forget to write a review saying what I should improve.

xoxoR


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing! I honestly didnt think so many people would enjoy this! :) Thanks!

Anyway... I really am not totally certian on HP facts so if you would like to

Help me with facts

Chat about the story

Talk

Kik me caskettlovee

**Chapter 2**

Roy answered every question about Hogwarts Kate could muster up. He stayed patient with her as he explain as much as he could about the magical world he has grown to love. He had to give her that she was very thorough with her questioning. He told her anything she wanted to know about her parents also. He explained to her that she was a half-blood witch. Kate's father, Jim, was a full wizard and her mother, Johanna, was Muggle born. Jim and Johanna where quite the pair at Hogwarts and their legacy still lives on to date. Once her questions started to stray, Roy could tell she was about to start to questioning the nature of their death. Therefore decided to switch topics, since they only had a short amount of time before she had to leave for Hogwarts.

"Let's go and get that list of yours squared away, shall we?" Roy stated as he waved the supplies list at her, stood up and held out his hand for her. Kate took it and he helped her up to her feet. They then parted for the door onto a new adventure.

They came to a building on the corner of local street. She has passed this place a few times when she took a particular route to the library. She never payed any attention to it really, being how she never had a cent on her. The Leaky Cauldron Pub. She watched people walk by really not paying any ounce of attention to the Pub.  
"How comes no one stops here?" Kate said meekly as they made their way through the entrance.  
"Well my dear, Muggles see this place as some broken down shack when people like me, you, and others who have some magic within us view it as much more." Kate got annoyed when he didn't give her direct answers to her questions, but it would have to do. Once they where in she saw magic happening everywhere. This was her first time actually witnessing the things Roy told her about. A man sat and read a book while his coffee stirred itself. Kate was astounded, and her attention was brought back to Montgomery when he told the bartender about showing her around.  
"The Kate Beckett?" He shouted astonished. The people who where inhabiting the pub with their boisterous laughter and talking all turned quite. The new found slice gave a new eerie atmosphere as the whispers started. She stood there nervously as she wished to disappear. Then the unthinkable happened, the ones who were whispering where now walking up to her to shake her hand and welcome her back. Kate was confused as to why all these people knew her and wanted to shake her hand. She never had anyone positively acknowledge her before but now everyone wanted to speak to her. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening when Roy grabbed her shoulder and lead her out saying goodbye to the others.  
Roy continued to lead her into an ally that seemed like a dead end. "Why do all those people know me?"  
"I don't think I am the right person to tell you." Then he taps out a code on the wall and the bricks start to disappear and it opens up to what it looks like is some sort of shopping area.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley Kate."

+=+=+=+=+=

They walked through the crowds of people seeming to be attending to their own rituals. As they walked Roy pointed out the different shops and where to buy certain objects and items. It was a lot of information to take in and she was enjoying every second of it. She watched as magic was happening right in front of her eyes. The rest of the day went by rather quick shopping for everything on the list.  
"Now it says you can bring a owl, cat, or toad."  
"Well that's not going to be a problem because I don't have an animal." She laughed.  
"Well then... consider this an early gift."  
Roy then hands her an adorable tuxedo kitten. Kate then starts laughing nervously at the cute ball of fur. She sticks out her hands to hold the cat. Once the kitten is secure in her hands she pulls it to her face to get a better look at it. Kate coos over her new pet. It has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. "Boots" she stated "I am going to name him Boots." Roy laughed as the little girl fell in love with Boots. "Well I will get a collar ready for him before you leave. First I need to tell you something special about Boots." Kate held the kitten close to her as he leaned in to tell Kate the secret.  
"The witch I got Boots off of had many secrets, some she won't even share with me. I only know a few powers he holds but he is a very powerful cat, you must be careful with this one." Kate looked down at Boots who was looking up at her, but his eyes where now pink. Boots rubbed his face on hers and let out a content meow. Boots' eyes now returned to their original green color. Kate giggled and kissed him on the top of his head, then moved him to her pocket. He stuck his head out and snuggled in his temporary home.  
Kate nodded, "Don't worry I will."

+=+=+=+=+

They sat at the pub eating an early dinner before she had to embark off on the train. They sat in silence before Kate couldn't handle it anymore. "The man they are talking about he killed my parents and gave me this scar. Didn't he?" Roy didn't answer her only continued to look up at the ceiling as if the answer was plaster up there. "I know you know." She pressed on.  
"Yes, he is a dark lord one of the most powerful. You are the only wizard ever to survive the killing curse , that is where you got your famous scar." She lightly ran a hand over where the scar was.  
"Thank you, for being honest." she replied. Feeling almost sorry for the rude way she acted.  
"No problem Kate. Now eat up you have a long ride ahead of you."

Kate began to eat one of the best meals she has ever had.

+=+=+=+=+=

**Sorry for the short chapters. **

**I rather keep updating in small chapters then make everyone wait longer.**

**What do you think?**

**kik caskettlovee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) I am glad so many people like this story. **

**KIK me caskettlovee or leave a review if you have any ideas or how you want this story to go!**

**Thanks love **

**xoxR**

**Chapter 3 **

Kate was pushing the crate of her belongings around as her and Montgomery walked toward the dedicated train station. Roy pulled out a watch, "Is that really the time?" He questioned. "I have to get going, Dumbledore needs to see me."

"But-" Kate started but was soon cut off.

"Here is your ticket Kate. Follow exactly what your ticket says it's very important. I will be seeing you shortly."

Kate studied the ticket Roy handed her.

"There must be a mistake, the ticket says nine and three quarters. There isn't a platform-" she looked up to where Roy was standing and he was no where to be found. She scanned the area and it seemed to be that he had just vanished. She was going to have to get used to this magic business.

Kate looked down to Boots who had the new collar on that Roy got for him, it was a blood red color with a small silver pendant that had his name engraved onto it.

"Guess it's just us huh?"

Boots let out a meow and started purring again. She patted his head, then she got momentum back into the cart and made her way to platform 9. She desperately searched for someone to help her, when she found nothing in between platform 9 and 10. She had tried to ask an attendant who worked there but he had just brushed her off like she was playing a joke on him. She was frantic not wanting to miss this opportunity. She kept scanning the area for signs that she might have missed. Then it had seemed like fate, she heard a family passing talking about the platform she desperately needed to find. That caught her attention and she followed close behind. She watched as the mother of the group instructed each of her kids to go through. The first kid was an expert, he just ran right through a wall! Kate couldn't believe her eyes. She watched the other two boys run through the wall as well.

"Excuse me!" she called and she pushed her cart up to the friendly women. "Could you- possibly-?" She stammered nervously as she gestured towards the wall. "Don't worry darling it's Ricks first time too!" She looked over to the boy she was talking about. He smiled at her sweetly, she then felt nervous in a whole different way. She averted her eyes from the boy and just caught the end of the red headed woman's sentence.

"-if you're nervous, it helps to run." Kate took a deep breath and picked up speed preparing herself for impact and when she didn't feel anything she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes the grand train that had Hogwarts printed in the side. 'It's real' she thought. She looked up and the sign sure enough read 'Hogwarts platform 9 3/4'. She smiled to herself as she pushed her cart towards the train ready to board.

Kate sat alone with Boots on her lap. She mindlessly stroked him while looking out the window. She heard a light knock on the door, her head turned to where the noise was coming from.

"Hey can I sit here the rest of the seats are taken."

"No go ahead." Kate gestured to the seat across from her. He sat down noisily. She recognized him immediately, he was the boy at the platform who's mom helped her.

"I am Rick by the way, Rick Castle."

"Nice to meet you. I am Kate Beckett."

Rick sat there with his mouth wide open.

"So the rumors are true! Do you have the-"

"The what?" Kate stated annoyed a little that he wasn't getting to the point.

"The scar?"

Kate laughed and pushed her bangs so he could see it.

"Yeah" she said simply.

Rick smiled at her. They both just sat in silence when they were interrupted by a lady at the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She questioned. Rick held up a bag of snacks he already had packed.

"I am set." He stated looking rather disappointed. Kate reached in her bag and pulled out some coins. "We will take the lot."

"Woah." Was all Rick could say.

Now they sat next to each other both digging into their candy stash. The magical wizard sweets were much different than muggle candy Kate had in her world. She let Boots sleep on her lap as she ate some jelly bean looking candy, while Rick was tearing apart a licorice wand.

"Want to see a spell my brother taught me?" He said with a mouthful. She nodded, excited for the trick. "It is supposed to turn my rat yellow." Kate giggled in anticipation as Rick cleared his throat.

Then a boy showed up in front of their cart door.

"Did any of you see a toad? A boy named Kevin lost one."

"No sorry." They both said in unison. They both looked at each other, surprised how they both answered at the same time.

The boy saw the wand was drawn.

"Yo, you doing magic? Let's see it."

Rick started chanting off a spell that once casted made a short circuit charge but nothing else happened. Rick and Kate shrugged at each other. The boy at the door came into their cart and was now sitting across from them. "My name is Javier Esposito, I am an expert at magic." Rick rolled his eyes at Kate.

"I am Kate Beckett."

"The Kate Beckett?" He questioned as the boys eyes grew wide, suddenly extremely interested in her. She responded with a nod.

"I'm Rick Castle." Rick stated as he puffed out his chest. Esposito really didn't give him much acknowledgement. So Ricks chest deflated and he crossed his arms eyeing the boy.

"Nice to meet you two, but you better put on your robes we should be arriving shortly." With that he was off. "What was his problem?" Rick asked and made Kate breakout into giggles.

Once they got out of the train Roy was there gathering up all the first years. The first years all wore robes that were gray, not marked with a house they will soon be assigned to.

"FIRST YEARS COME WITH ME!" Roy bellowed and all the students followed him to the boats. Rick and Kate got into the same boat along with Javi and the boy who lost the toad, Kevin Ryan. As they crossed the Black Lake they got closer to the school. The group started whispering about 'How excited they where', and 'How big the school was'. They kept nudging their elbows into each other's trying to convey their excitement. Once they got into the school they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello first years welcome to Hogwarts." She then went on explaining Hogwarts in detail and briefing us on how we will so be sorted into houses.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Feel free to talk to me **

**KIK: caskettlovee**

**review please 3**


End file.
